Darkest Knights
by Humbly Interpreting
Summary: This is complimentary to my "For the Love of Batman" as   This is a darker take on the Gotham world with hints future interpretations and character development but they will still be small stories that don't necessarily have anything to do with each other
1. Understanding

_We understood each other then. Rather well, actually._ Bruce felt his breath catch before he took the photo down and sat down. Running am old hand over the photo he mused at how simplicity is a blessing and ignorance can truly be bliss.

_They all leave eventually. It is all so simple in the beginning. One after another, gone. _

Damian had grown up and gone to school, taking over the family business, Wayne Industries. He was CEO and a business mind like no other. He was currently in Japan working on a deal that would rival any of his father's business workings and he would have made Lucius Fox proud.

Stephanie had given up on being a vigilante soon after her return to the family. She had decided that being a civil service worker was the least she could do if spandex was no longer an option as she got older. She was ADA of Gotham and doing well. She wrote every now and then to thank "Mr. Wayne for his influence and resources in the eventual dismantling of organized crime in Gotham."

Cassandra was no longer in the United States. For years she had gone between her life in Gotham and her spiritual search in her homeland, but even Cassandra decided against life in the night. She owned and operated her own Karate club and took annual trips into the wilderness to hone her own skills in self-defense and martial arts. She had phoned a month or so ago to 'check-in'.

Barbara was Commissioner Gordon now, despite her handicap. Her skills with technology made her the first commissioner to scare online child predators as well as street thugs. She was the brains to the brawn that was now the GPD. She had been over for dinner three nights ago.

Bruce stopped himself short of continuing on with memories and the past becoming the present. He set the photo in his hand off to the side, unable to look at it a moment longer. They all leave. Always. They come in and out like nothing ever matters, as if it isn't painful.

A knock came to the door and Bruce assumed it was the nurse or maid that everyone insisted on him having.

"Bruce?" A male voice. Damian? He wasn't due back until the end of the month.

The souls of dress shoes clapped on the floor as the person came into the room, ever closer. "Bruce, its me." The man was finally beside him, kneeling down by the chair to look up into a face that he knew very well.

"Tim." Bruce responded and Tim nodded.

"I thought I'd find you here." Tim took the photo beside him and moved to place it back on the mantle along with the others. The photo was of Dick, Bruce and Alfred behind him. Bruce had his hands on Dick's shoulders. It was strange but they were all smiling. Dick had been so young in this picture, maybe eleven?

"Tim." Bruce asked, his voice low and stern. Bat-like.

Tim turned to face his mentor and guardian of years so long ago and walked to him. "Yes?"

"…" He had opened his mouth but closed it. Some things never changed.

Years had gone by with cruel speed and had taken many things from them all. Bruce had suffered the most. As if losing his parents in his childhood years hadn't been enough he had been forced to watch as every person he ever brought to his home left. Tim found it almost humorous that a man said to be 'cold' could be so internally sentimental. The man had a cat named Alfred. Or was that Damian's cat he had seen plodding down the steps moments ago?

Despite Bruce's dual identity and hectic life he was still just a man in many ways. Every father dreads and praises the day his children grow up and leave the nest. Bruce watched many Robins leave. Some fell from the nest and some flew with grace. Tim lived near by and still came by as often as he could. Some weeks he came every day and other times he didn't come around at all but that is life. Things change.

"He's in town this week." Tim offered the answer to the question that Bruce hadn't asked. Once again, some things never change. Batman and Robin: Dynamic Duo.

Bruce looked up into Tim's face, one brow reaching into his hairline in question.

"He called and said he'd be by. He has a lot to get done while he's in town but he's in no hurry to get back to the city so he's hoping to-" Tim stopped as Ace, Bruce's doberman, came up and rubbed up against him.

Bruce pushed himself up from his chair and started towards the doorway to go up the stairs. Tim watched him slowly start up the steps, a determined tightness in his expression that showed pain but an unwillingness to be dependent on anyone or anything.

The phone rang and Tim went to grab it as he watched the dog go after his master.

"Wayne Residence. Oh, yeah, hey! Its great to hear from you. No, he went up already. I know, it is late but he's been…uh huh. You're coming for dinner? Alone? Ah, okay. Got it. Hey, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." With that Tim hung up the phone and headed upstairs to talk with the nurse and then left. He called his wife on his way home. She was having a hard time getting the kids to bed.

Meanwhile, the television in Bruce's room came on with breaking news.

"Detective Richard Grayson of the NYPD has spoken with Gotham police and has made a deal of cooperation in regards to police jurisdiction in an ongoing murder investigation. Commissioner Barbara Gordon is assisting in the case personally due to the possible involvement of organized crime. A man was murdered six nights ago in downtown Gotham. The murder closely resembles that of several murders in New York and considered top priority. The man, Ronald Moore, is survived by his young son of eight years of age. Police Officials are open to any information from the public to help the investigation."


	2. Better be Batman

Better be Batman

(set during Battle for the Cowl during the confrontation between Jason and Dick)

I could feel myself snap as I charged him. I think I startled him and that's what got him off balance enough for me to get the upper hand so quickly. We fell to the floor, smashing into the cement like dead weight. I landed on top of him and felt my fist curl and raise to gain the necessary momentum to smash into his face with the satisfying force I wanted to exert. I saw black and then deep red as I continuously threw a hard knuckled fist into soft flesh that covered cartilage and narrow bones.

I have felt the impact of quite a number of punches in my life. I don't want to be arrogant so I'd have to honestly say I've been punched nearly as much as I have punched. Its not like I can say I've only hit "bad guys" either. Sure, I've done that but I've lost it on friends or family before and I'm not proud of that but it was a heated moment of lost restraint or emotional outburst. This time was different. It wasn't just about a fight or overreacting. This was about everything I stood for and tried to uphold. It was everything my life had been based on since I lost my parents and started my second life of dualistic lifestyles and personas.

I guess I grew tired of punching him because the next thing I was doing was clawing at his mask, ripping one large section free from eye to cheek on the left side. Then, as terrifying as it is to admit, I was going for his throat. I had had enough. I guess more than enough. I had lost too much and been going without sleep or any form of rest for a while. So, of course I wasn't in my right mind but I can't say I wouldn't have enjoyed it regardless of my mental/emotional state at the time because I'm pretty sure I've fantasized about something like this for ages now. Only I was never stupid enough or crazy enough to do it because I knew better and understood better than anyone what it was like to feel how he felt. I let up but only minimally as I stared down into his maniacal eyes, one concealed with kevlar and the other concealed by something even darker than a Batman mask.

"Why Jason?" I seethed through painfully clenched teeth.

"Can't really answer with you…..*gasp*…" He motioned towards his neck.

Dick thrust himself away from Jason and got to his feet but remained in a fighting stance. He looked over the somewhat younger man who would be a brother-in-arms had things been different for **both** of them. Had Dick been able to maintain civil relations with Bruce while still becoming Nightwing and not Robin to Bruce's Batman. Had Dick as Nightwing not taken his personal hurt out on a kid who wore the Robin mantle after him. If Jason hadn't been so damn headstrong and gone against orders. If only the Joker not been able to get to Jason or Batman got there in time or….Nightwing been around to back Batman up.

It was all pointless after a while and things just went around in around. For various peoples to believe the circle to be a religious symbol of order and balance Dick was beginning to see it as a gruesome symbol of inevitability and twisted fate. His whole life was one big mimic of Bruce's. His parents dying the way they did, losing them at the age he had been, and then taking up a mission so close to Batman's that sometimes Dick had a hard time convincing _himself_ that it was different. He had been young and strong-willed when he had first come into Bruce's life. He didn't regret much but he was starting to fully understand how crucial having Batman around was and it seemed the universe was telling him that his entire life had prepared him for what Jason had taken upon himself to do.

"You're starting to look like him." Jason smirked as he rubbed at his neck.

"Funny coming from the guy who stole his clothes."

"Didn't steal. They're not his anymore if he's gone."

Dick mentally restrained himself, fists tightening at his sides. He wanted to argue against Jason's words but it was pointless and time was running out. He still had to find Tim and subdue Jason. He heard the eerie noises of the city about him and sighed. Maybe he was becoming Batman if those sounds could bring relief and strength because they gave purpose.

"You can't do this Jason. He wouldn't want this."

"And I care why? He was so dedicated to a job he never got done. He never evolved or updated his philosophy. Just call me Batman 2.0."

"Goddamnit Jason." Dick growled, making a very convincing Bruce Wayne for a moment.

"You always wanted to be independent of him so why the 'I got passed up at work for a younger guy' act?"

"I couldn't be a kid forever Jason. But this….this is different. You're ruining it!"

"Ruining what? This?" Jason made a show of pulling his cape dramatically over him and clasping it over his face.

"Stop it!" Dick nearly whimpered the words.

"So funny how preachy you were earlier and now you're really starting to show how broken you've become. Meanwhile, I'm on the mend and see what I need to do. Tim can't do it because he doesn't have what we do but you can't be the Bat either because something keeps you from it. Me? I'm more than game."

"I was wrong."

"Come again?"

"There is a need for Batman and since….since Bruce isn't here someone has to do it but…not like this." Dick stepped closer as Jason backed away.

"I think I get what you're doing. You want to do better and stronger but destroying everything he stood for….why?"

"Because he should've changed what he stood for a long time ago!"

"So…killing criminals, though I disagree, I think I get it. I nearly killed Joker once so I think I can understand your drive but why Tim? He was only doing what you're doing?"

"Haha, yeah because you'd never hurt family."

Jason played on his first hand experience of Dick's temper moments ago but he didn't know the half of it. He didn't know what he brought to Dick's mind. Dick being fired but really quitting long before that. A memory Dick punching Bruce on a rooftop and running away struck him. Dick going after Roy over Donna or going off on his own because he could do the job better that way and making sure everyone else knew it.

"No….I've done that…..many times."

"You just don't want me hurting your little bro, huh?"

"Stop it Jason."

"Ah, he's the favorite then. Shame, I'm sure the little hellion would be just torn up over that revelation."

"You leave Damian _**alone**_ Jason. You've done enough!"

"Oh not hardly if we're still talking. If none of you are with me you're against me. I guess my Batman won't have a Robin after all."

"Jason cut it out of I sweat to God I'll-"

"Finish what you started tonight?"

Again Dick saw red and he wanted nothing more than to beat the smug expression off of Jason's face. He lunged for the younger man and the next thing he knew Jason was toppled over a train and before falling into the Gotham River Jason promised they'd see each other again soon. Dick would later find out Damian and Tim would both be okay, they were recovering.

It all happened pretty fast. I had Jason by the scruff of the neck and then he was gone. He looked at me as if I amused him. He seemed to see something in me that proved something. I was going to try and be the new Bruce but I wasn't him. I couldn't be Bruce Wayne let alone the man who was more Bruce than Wayne…Batman. I was barely Nightwing during the days of chaos in Gotham. I lead but I was on autopilot. It was sometime later when Alfred, as he always does, bestowed some wisdom on me that got me through and made it possible for me to find the place in myself to be _my_ variation of Batman.

"As I see it, your parents were **show business** people, Master Richard. Those are **your** roots. Try to think of your Batman not as a **memorial**-you and I know he'd **hate** that—but as a **performance**."

Alfred always knows what to say that is right. He was able to get me going but it wasn't just that. I seem to forget a lot that I'm the sum of all those people in my life who have influenced me. I keep having to relearning this lesson but I guess its because I keep losing people and I have to reassess who I am without them. I also have to remember that I'm never completely without them. Whether I see Jason anytime soon or not I know what I have to do now. Its not going to be easy and certainly not going to be without awkward learning moments because even though I've been Batman before it wasn't like this. I might just end up being Batman for good and I have to take up the mantle with that in mind because I have my own Robin now and I'm not Bruce but he did raise me and teach me. I have to find a way to be Batman but not _his_ Batman because that's just not me.

I hope in time Tim will forgive me for choosing Damian and I hope Damian can try not to kill Tim and maybe show me some respect. I can only imagine how everyone's going to take this change of status quo. I spent years as Nightwing and had worked hard to gain respect on my own but had already done so as Robin. I'm going to need a lot of help so thank God for Alfred and I know I have some help upstairs too. Mom, Dad, Bruce, I'm going to need some patience but I promise I'll do my best and not slumping even if the transition from bird to bat might be a bit rough.


	3. One Bad Day

One Bad Day

"You know I once heard some media commentator state that 'the difference between Batman and The Joker is their costumes'." Richard Grayson sat across from the large fireplace in the 'den'. He minimized the latest online newspaper article of Joker's escape from Arkham on his tablet. Lord only knew what number this made it for Joker.

"Oh?" Bruce replied dryly as he dusted his left shoulder clean and rested on the fine leather couch. He was dressed in a full suit after a board meeting that ran late.

"I remember laughing because it was utterly ridiculous."

"Your point _Richard._" Bruce spat pointedly as he rested his chin in his hand and crossed one leg over the other.

"Having one bad day doesn't make us who we are. It may shape us and God knows it can impact us immensely but it doesn't make us who we are. I believe we change and given certain circumstances we don't always know what we're capable of but one day doesn't make us who we are."

"Ah, the old comparison that Batman exists in a similar realm of origin as Joker. His tragedy sent him down a certain path as mine did."

"Yeah, but it's a bigger picture Bruce. I know you struggle with him because…it would be easy to 'take care of him'. I know you've battled with what he did to me when I was younger, what happened to Jason, Barbara, and the countless other lives. I know, myself, would feel relieved if I didn't have to deal with him ever again but I also know you well enough to pick up on something else."

Bruce gave no visible response to Dick's words as he allowed Dick to go on, truly interested with his ward and partner's train of thought. Dick hadn't been on patrol tonight but he had been reading the papers, watching the news, and he knew this wasn't the last time they would deal with Joker, just like it was nowhere near the first.

"You see him as complementary and who wouldn't. A hero is only as good as his villains right or so they say? He's everything you're not while still being terrifying close to your own disciple and determination. He hates you as well as respects you. I see you fighting against him as if fighting yourself. You don't just lock him up to save people but yourself. You see him and question if some day you might go too far, go too unstable that someone will have to take you down…and knowing you you've prepared for that and have accepted that, you'd welcome it if it were seen as necessary."

Dick sighed and stood, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and walking up to the couch to face his mentor and confidant. He took a minute before speaking again, as if readying himself for something beyond his words or the reactions they might bring forth.

"I know trust is a pretty big deal with you and I know in your hypothetical plans for every possible…and impossible scenario we might face that I'm involved in pretty much all of them. It's not cockiness or ego…I just….know. I also know that you won't have to worry about becoming a Bat-Joker. Do you know why that is?"

Bruce glanced up at him with a blank yet expectant look and motioned his hand for Dick to give him the answer to the rhetorical question he just brought to the table.

"Because none of us would let that happen." He ran a hand through his lengthening blue black hair.

"Between Alfred, me, Tim, Cass, Barbara, Stephenie, and yes…even Jason…we've got you covered Bruce….as Batman _and_ Bruce." Dick smiled softly then, tossing a hand out to pat his mentor's knee teasingly and walking out to catch Alfred before he left.

Bruce took in a deep breath and watched the oldest of his comrade in arms leave, later hearing the door shut. He had made the trip here to provide assurances and proof that Joker was a one-of-a-kind monster. Joker may have his own tragic story, but his path was still chaos and death. Dick was more open-minded than Bruce, worked more in the gray. He understood how tragedy can make people do the unthinkable but wasn't being a vigilante somewhat unthinkable? But in a good way?

Bruce didn't know if he had been capable of becoming Batman before the death of his parents, but then what reason would he have had to go to such an extreme without their loss. One day could mold a person some much that they were completely knew, changed to never be the same again, but Dick thought he was safe from falling. As wrong as he may be about that fact Dick had been right about one thing. Bruce did have a plan for such an event that Batman became the destruction rather than the savior and Dick was very directly involved in said plan. After all "Each of us has much more hidden inside of us than we have had a chance to explore…"


End file.
